In addition to projects underway in the present laboratory additional projects directed by faculty members in the laboratories at the University of Texas will be incorporated into this program. These studies include the control of renin release, pathways of intestinal absorption of water and electrolytes, the hemodynamic control of tubular function, renal oxygen consumption as related to tubular reabsorption and the effects of physical factors on other renal functions such as acidification and the concentrating mechanism.